rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tournaments
Weekly Time Trial Tournament (WTTT) This regular Tournament consists of four Time Trials with a selection of different cars on four tracks with one track changing every week. The player's results for the other three tracks are carried forward into the next week and can continue to be improved. Then, at the end of the week, the tournament closes and the rewards based on the player's group are attributed. The ultimate goal, of course, is the award for Rank A: 300 . Race all four Stages to rank on the Tournament Leaderboard - win huge R$ and Gold prizes when the Tournament ends! Tracks & Cars (27-02-17 to 06-03-17) for the Weekly Time Trial Competition *Daytona International Speedway - Motorcycle Course **Dodge Charger R/T **Ford Shelby GT500 **McLaren 570GT **Lotus 3-Eleven **Lamborghini Sesto Elemento **Chevrolet Corvette C7.R *Porsche Test Track - Dynamic Circuit Ends 06th March 2017 **Ford Focus RS **Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014) **Aston Martin V12 Vantage S **Ferrari F12tdf **Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package **Ford GT Le Mans *Circuit des 24 Heures - (Morning) **Renault Megane R.S. 275 Trophy - R **Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe **Caterham Seven 620 R **Lamborghini HURACÁN LP 610-4 **Ferrari 488 GTE **Koenigsegg Agera R *Hockenheimring - National **Mercedes-AMG GT3 **Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 **Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series **Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG **Mercedes-AMG A 45 Ranks and Awards for the Weekly Time Trial Tournament Race Teams Tournament Players must reached Driver Level 10, to unlock Race Teams. To play a Race Team Challenge, the player must join or create a team. The team will consist of an acronym, a motto, and a description. Teams can contain up to 20 members. Each challenge is available from the race teams menu, tournaments are only open for a limited period, normally one day, occasionally two, and can only be played while the Race Team Challenge is open. The following is a list of the regular challenges with brief descriptions of them : *Autocross Annihilation : Win Autocross events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams score. *Distance Challenge : Compete for the highest total Distance using in-game specified car and track. *Elimination Domination : Win Elimination events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams score. *Laps Challenge : Complete laps to score for the team, each completed lap gains a point for the team, sometimes it is one track (eg Monza) or a group of tracks available. (eg American/European) *Overtaking Challenge : Compete for the highest total Overtakes using in-game specified car and track. *Top Speed : Compete for the highest combined team top speed. *Unassisted stipulation : This can be added to any Team Challenge, Steering Assists and Braking Assist should be turned off to score points for the team, Traction Control is not classed as an assist by the game. Once the challenge is complete, the team can collect their competition rewards, the higher the team finish, the more rewards are earned. Rewards differ from challenge to challenge, and are shared equally between all team members. Online Multiplayer Tournament This is the information in-game: These are the prizes: Gallery Category:Game Mechanics